dragon_ball_gfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
Dragon Ball G Ice Saga At the beginning of this saga Goku is flying with Uub and realizes that he hadn't finished training Goten. He then talked to Uub's father Nam and his father agreed that Uub could come back and forth between home and Goku's home to train. Goku used instant transmission to take him home and back. Goku then began training Goten and Uub together. Goku plays a minor role being tricked by King Ice and being trapped inside another dimension for eternity with Vegeta. However after King Ice was killed by Goten, Goku and Vegeta were freed. Salade Saga In this saga Goku fights in an epic battle against Salade who had come to Earth to exact his revenge on Goku and Piccolo for killing his father Raditz. Goku proved to be stronger than Salade and held back wanting him to know the truth about Raditz. Vegeta soon came and explained to Salade what kind of people the saiyans really were and Salade took his word for it. After the battle with Salade Goku continued his training with Goten, Gohan, and Uub for the 29th World Martial Arts Tournament. 29th Tournament Saga In this saga Goku easily cleared the preliminaries and fought off against an old opponent in the first match of the finals Giran. Giran had grown much stronger but as far along as Goku was Giran was no match for Goku and was tossed out of the ring with ease. Goku's next fight was against his apprentice Uub. Uub came at Goku with all he had but he still had a long ways to go. Goku held back the whole fight and defeated Uub in the end with little difficulty. Goku and Goten seemed to be fighting even and were ready to show their full power until their fight was interrupted by King Kai who had an urgent message about a saiyan arriving on Earth. Goku and Vegeta left together to go check things out and Goten was declared the winner of the fight. Goku had greeted the young saiyan warrior named Just who had come to warn them about the coming of more saiyans led by Just's brother Cale. They were coming to kill Just and Cale's father Salade who had betrayed the saiyans and joined the Z-Fighters. They were also ordered to exterminate all life on Earth. Cale Saga In this saga the saiyans had finally arrived and Goku watched the fights of his friends in a sealed cube. Eventually as enemies and allies fell Cale grew tired and released them from the cubes and the real fights began. Goku's first opponent was Meloky who pushed Goku to use his Super Saiyan Blue. Meloky had his own similar transformation called Super Saiyan Green. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Goku's first appearance of Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball G is Chapter 14 when Goku fights off against Salade. Super Saiyan 2 It is known that he has this transformation but it has not yet been seen in this series. Only with god ki. Super Saiyan 3 It is known that he has this transformation but it has not yet been seen in this series. Saiyan beyond god So far in the series this has been the most used power of Goku's. The first appearance was in Chapter 27 in his fight against Uub who was also using god ki. Super Saiyan Blue Also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan '''this form was first used in the series in Chapter 33 against Meloky. Super Saiyan Blue 2 Also known as '''Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 '''this form was first used in the series in Chapter 34 against Meloky. Super Saiyan Blue 3 Also known as '''Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3. It is known that he has this transformation but it has not yet been seen in this series. Super Saiyan Purple Also known as '''Super Saiyan God of Destruction '''this is the ultimate saiyan transformation mastered by only Goku and Vegeta. This form was first seen being used against Cale in Chapter 35. Battles * Goku vs. King Ice (1st Form) * Goku vs. Goten * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Salade (Super Saiyan) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Uub (Super Majin) * Goku vs. Giran * Goku vs. Uub * Goku vs. Goten * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue 2) vs. Meloky (Base/Super Saiyan Green/Super Saiyan Green 2) * Goku (Super Saiyan Purple) vs. Cale (Super Saiyan Red 3) * Goku (Super Saiyan Purple/Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Z-Fighters vs. The Beast